batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Batman: Gotham Crusaders
The Batman: Gotham Crusaders is a live action american drama TV Series, based off of DC Comic's character Batman. 'Plot' With the help of his butler, Alfred, and two partners, Robin and Batgirl, billionaire Bruce Wayne, as the Batman, saves Gotham city from rogue criminals, such as Joker, The Penguin, Killer Croc, Mr. Freeze, and more, while also helping out his team members, occasionally, of the Justice League. 'Cast' 'Heroes/Main Characters' Batman/Bruce Wayne - Rino Romano: 'At the age of 10, Bruce's parents were murdered. At about 18, Bruce traveled the world learning martial arts, and many more technique's and once returning to Gotham City, Bruce used his knowledge and skills and became Gotham's Dark Knight. '''Robin/Nightwing/Batman/Dick Grayson - Dylan Sprayberry: '''A circus performer, whose parents were killed. Dick was adopted by Bruce and quickly discovered his secret. In order to save Batman, Dick had to dawn his old circus uniform, and became the Dark Knight's young partner. '''Batgirl/Oracle/Barbara Gordon-Grayson - Jadin Gould: '''The daughter of Commissioner Gordon and a fan of Batman's. When her father was captured by Poison Ivy, Barbara dawned her gymnastics uniform, becoming another partner to Batman. '''Alfred Pennyworth - John Cleese: '''The butler to the Wayne's and the only family Bruce had after his parents died. Alfred raised Bruce and traveled with him on Bruce's journey over Earth. Now that Bruce is Batman, Alfred is one of his greatest allies. '''Robin/Red Robin/Tim Drake - Graham Philips: '''After seeing Robin perform a trick, that he saw Dick perform, he knew that they were one in the same, which also gave him a clue that Bruce is Batman. Tim gained a batarang, and he practiced using it. After he was saved by Batman, with Dick as Nightwing, Tim took up the mantle as Batman's partner in crime fighting. When Tim's father died, Bruce adopted him. '''Spoiler/Batgirl/Stephanie Brown-Drake - Jamie Lynn Spears: '''A young hero that first started out as Spoiler and became allies with the caped crusaders. When Tim's dad did not allow him to be Robin, Spoiler dawned his uniform and name, but Tim eventually took it back. When Barbara retired, Stephanie took up her mantle. '''Robin/Damian Wayne - Jackson Wallis: '''The son of Bruce Wayne and Selina Kyle. Because of their death, Damien finally decided to put on a cape, becoming the new Robin, joining the Batman (who was Dick Grayson). '''Commissioner James "Jim" Gordon - Gary Oldman: '''Gary is the man who played Comm. Gordon in the Dark Knight film series. In season 2, Jim Gordon moved to Gotham and became the commissioner. Though Chief Rojas wasn't a fan of Batman, Comm. Gordon believed that Batman could decrease Gotham's crime rate and formed a partnership with the Dark Knight. Jim is also the father of Barbara, but doesn't know his daughter is Batman's young partner, Batgirl. '''Ace/Bathound - '''In season 7, Dick and Barbara found a stray dog and took him home, where Bruce named him Ace. They trained the dog and eventually it helped them track and stop criminals, so they gave him a mask and cape, and he became the Caped Crusader's dog. '''kid Flash/Wally West - Kyle Gallner: '''The Flash's young partner, and Dick's best friend. Like the Flash, Wally has super speed, but is not as fast as his mentor. Wally first appeared in Season 4 and became one of the main characters in Season 6 and 7. In CW's hit series Smallville, Kyle portayed Bart Allen/Impulse. '''Artemis - Peyton List: '''The young protege of Green Arrow and Barbara's best friend. Like Wally, she first appeared in Season 6 and became one of the main characters in Season 6, but was a reoccuring character in Season 7. '''Zatanna Zatara - Vanessa Hudgens: '''The young daughter of John Zatara, but when he got captured, she stayed with Bruce, where she and Dick quickly connected. While staying at the wayne mansion, she became a main character in Season 7. After Barbara broke up with Dick, he and Zatanna became a couple, until Dick realized he can't love anyone, the way he loves Barbara. 'Villains Joker - '''A psychotic clown criminal and the Dark Knight's worst enemy. Using his homemade "Joker Gas", the criminal tries to turn Gotham's frown, upside down. '''Harley Quinn/Harleen Quinn - '''The Joker's partner in crime and love. After her show was cancelled, she teamed up with Joker, to get revenge on the people who cancelled it. '''Penguin - '''A penguin-like criminal, who uses a tricked-out umbrella to steal. '''Riddler - '''A criminal who likes puzzles and riddles, and uses them to terrorize Gotham and uses them to give Batman chances to stop him. '''Catwoman/Selina Kyle-Wayne - Erin Richards: '''During the day, Selina is a charity fundraiser, trying to save endangered species of cats, but at night, she's a catburglar, who has a strong attraction to Batman. '''Poison Ivy/Pamela Isley - '''A former friend of Barbara's, but after being hit with an expirimental plant growth serum, she was able to control plants. Ra's Al Ghul '''Talia Al Ghul Man-Bat/Kurk Langstrom Dr. Hugo Strange -''' A former psychiatrist, and one of Batman's most powerful enemies. '''Justice League of America Most of the JLA cast, are from CW's Hit TV Series, Smallville'.' Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El - Tom Welling: 'A reporter for Metropolis' Daily Planet, who is also an alien, with several powers. Tom portrayed Clark Kent in CW's hit TV Series, Smallville. '''Wonder Woman/Diana Prince - Mellisa Carcache: '''The princess of Themyscira and an amazon warrior, who has super strenght, super speed, flight, a lasso, that can make anybody reveal the truth, and an invisible jet. '''Martian Manhunter/John Jones - Phil Morris: '''An alien from planet Mars , and one of the first members of the JLA. '''Green Arrow/Oliver Queen - Justin Hartley: '''One of the main characters from Smallville, and a billionaire, who uses special gadgets and arrows to fight crime. '''Victor Stone/Cyborg - Lee Thompson Young: '''A famous quarterback, who got in an accident, causing him to need robotic body parts. Lee Portrayed Victor in Smallville '''Watchtower/Chloe Sullivan - Allison Mack: '''The second most important character from Smallville, first being Clark. The super intelligent Wife of Oliver and best friend to Clark. Since episode one of Smallville, Clark and Chloe know eachother, better than anyone else knows them. '''The Flash/Barry Allen - Grant Gustin: '''After getting hit by lightning and thrown into chemicals, Barry has been the fastest man alive. '''Green Lantern/Hal Jordan - Ryan Raynolds: '''A test pilot, who uses a special ring, powered by will, to create anything he can possibley imagine. '''Aquaman/Arthur Curry -'' ''Alan Ritchson: ''The king of Atlantis. Hawk Man/Carter Hall - Michael Shanks: '''The former leader of the '''JSA, who uses a mace and wings to fight evil. This is the same Carter from Smallville Star Girl/Courteny Whitmore - Britt Irvin: ' 'Teen Titans Dick and Barbara became friends and teamed up with with most of the JLA's sidekicks, as they all refer to as, the Teen Titans. Superboy/Conner Kent/Kon-El - Lucas Gabreel: '''Lucas also portrayed Conner Kent in Smallville. Conner is a genetic clone of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent. Like Clark, '''Supergirl/Kara Kent/Kara-El - Laura Vandervoot: '''One of the main characters of season 7, of Smallville, who also portrayed Kara Kent in the Series. Clark's Kryptonian cousin, who was sent to Earth, to look after her baby cousin, but got trapped in suspended animation, but woke up to an adult Clark, who she last saw as a baby. '''M'gann M'orzz/Megan Morse - Galadriel Stineman: '''The niece of Martian Manhunter. '''Mia Dearden/Speedy - Elise Gatien: '''A runaway child, who was taken in by Oliver and was trained by him. Though in the comics, Mia was the second Speedy, in this, like in Smallville, Mia is the first Speedy. Elise played the role of Mia in Smallville '''Jaimie Reyes/Blue Beetle - Jaron Bartlett: Jaron only portrayed Jaimie in one episode of Smallville. Jaimie uses the blue beetle scarab to form a teched-out suit Rachel Roth/Raven - : 'After being saved by John Zatarra, Rachel joined John's daughter, Zatanna, in the Teen Titans, where Zatanna taught Raven, what her father taught her. '''Changeling/Beast Boy/Garfield Logan - : '''As a young boy, Logan was cured of rare disease, by an untested serum, that changed his hair, eyes, and skin green, and also gave him the ability to metmorph into animals. Garfields parents died on cruise. He first fought crime as, the Changeling, but after joining the Teen Titans, he changed his name to Beast Boy. 'Other Lois Lane - Erica Durance: '''The Same Lois Lane from Smallville. Chloe Sullivan's cousin and Clark Kent's fiancee, who helps to keep his identity a secret and co-works with him at the Daily Planet. '''James'' "Jimmy" ''Henry Olsen -'' ''Aaron Ashmore: A photographer from the Daily Planet, and close friend to Clark and Lois. In Smallville, Aaron Ashmore playedJames Bartholomew Olsen, but this is his younger brother, who is the Jimmy from the comics. Lex Luthor - Michael Rosenbaum: '''Michael portrayed Lex in Smallville. An old friend of Clark's, who got power mad and turned to crime. '''Brainiac/Milton Fine - James Marsters: '''A super computer from Krypton. James portrayed Brainiac and Brainiac-5 in Smallville. '''Batman/Terry McGennis - Logan Lerman: '''In an alternate universe, Terry has taken up the mantle of Batman is working for the alternate Bruce Wayne '''Bruce Wayne (Beyond Universe) - Adam West: The alternate Bruce, being to old to fight, he has given up the mantle of Batman to Terry. Ace (Beyond Universe) - 'A great dane that Bruce took in and is an occasional partner to Terry. '''Barbara Gordon (Beyond Universe) - Yvonne Craig: '''The former Batgirl and new Commisioner, taking her father's place. 'Episodes 'Season 1' In season 1 of Gotham Crusaders, Bruce Wayne, as Batman, must face his first real line of super villains, such as the Joker, Catwoman, Penguin, and more. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Alfred Pennyworth, Det. Ellin Yin, Det. Ethan Bennet, Harvey Bullock 'Season 2 Season 2 introduces new villains, Riddler, Firefly, and Poison Ivy, as well as new heroes, Commisioner James Gordon, and his daughter, Barbara Gordon, who becomes Batman's unwanted partner, Batgirl. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Alfred Pennyworth, Jim Gordon, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Det. Yin 'Season 3 Like the previous seasons, more heroes join in the fight against crime, such as Dick Grayson, or Robin, and Det. John Jones, or Martian Manhunter, but new villains have also entered Gotham, such as the Joining and Harley Quinn. Det. Ellin Yin is not a main character in this season, or in any future seasons. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Commisioner James "Jim" Gordon 'Season 4 In the fourth season of the series, a lot more heroes are introduced, such as most JLA members. In this season, Dick and Barbara finally get together. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Commisioner James "Jim" Gordon 'Season 5 This season watches the arrival of the Wonder Woman, Dr. Fate, Hawk Man, Star Girl, and the Teen Titans. Commisioner Gordon has been dropped as a main character. Main Characters'' - ''Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth 'Season 6' In this season, Wally West, Kid Flash, and Artemis attend Freshman year with Dick and Barbara, making them two more main characters. They also get an additional member to the bat family, Bathound. This season sees the end of Ethan Bennets time as Clayface. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Wally West/Kid Flash, Artemis Queen 'Season 7 Until Batman can find her missing father, Zatanna Zatara lives with the Wayne's, but after Barbara breaks up with Dick, he starts a relationship with Zatanna. Zatanna becomes one of the main characters, for only this season, and is also the last season, for Wally and Artemis as main characters. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Wally West/Kid Flash, Artemis Queen, Zatanna Zatara 'Season 8 Dick and Barbara enter their junior year of High school, as Wally and Artemis are no longer on the show. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Ace/Bathound 'Season 9 The JLA must face themselves, from another dimension. This season begins the opposite of the JLA, the Legion Of Doom. Meanwhile, Dick and Barbara enter their final year of highschool. This season consist of the least episodes. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Ace/Bathound 'Season 10 Dick and Barbara begin college. This is the final season with Dick as Robin. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Dick Grayson/Robin, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Ace/Bathound 'Season 11 In this season, since Dick has given up Robin, he is now Nightwing and somone new wil take up the mantle of Robin, Tim Drake. Not only will the JLA be turned into kids, many alternate forms of Batmen, good and bad, will battle. Main Characters - '''Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson/ Nightwing, and Ace/Bathound '''Season 12 As new heroes and villains arrive, Tim officially starts his journey as Robin. Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson/ Nightwing, Ace/Bathound, and Tim Drake/Robin 'Season 13 Main Characters - 'Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Tim Drake/Robin, Stephanie Brown/ Spoiler, Dick Grayson/ Nightwing, Alfred Pennyworth, and Ace/Bathound 'Season 14 This season sees the beginning of Catwoman's new life of crimefighting and Tim's final battles as Robin. Main Characters - ' Bruce Wayne/Batman, Barbara Grayson/Batgirl, Tim Drake/Robin-Red Robin, Stephanie Brown/Spoiler, Dick Grayson/ Nightwing, Selina Kyle/Catwoman, Alfred Pennyworth, and Ace/Bathound 'Season 15 9 months after the last season, Bruce and Selina have had their baby, a boy named Damien, but since Bruce has a family, he has passed the mantle of Batman to Dick, who now defends Gotham, with the Caped Crusaders worst enemy gone. Main Characters - 'Dick Grayson/Batman, Barbara Grayson/Batgirl-Oracle, Stephanie Brown/Spoiler-Batgirl, Bruce Wayne, Selina Wayne, Tim Drake/Red Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, and Ace/Bathound 'Season 16 In the final season of Gotham Crusaders, fourteen years after the last season, the son of the Joker and Harley Quinn rises to destroy the new Batman, but Dick gets help from the now deceased Bruce and Selina Wayne's son, Damien, becoming the new Robin. Main Character'' ''- 'Dick Grayson/Batman, Damian Wayne/Robin, Barbara Grayson/Oracle, Stephanie Drake/Batgirl, Tim Drake/ Red Robin, Alfred Pennyworth, and Ace/Bathound 'Videogames 'Videogame Series' 'LEGO The Batman: Gotham Crusaders The Video Game' 'Spin-Offs' 'The Justice League (Films)' 'Spin-Off Series'